


A Good Thing After All

by raspberry_chocolate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, My First AO3 Post, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberry_chocolate/pseuds/raspberry_chocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas was furious. He’d been using the same shower stall every day at the same time for six weeks without any trouble and now, out of nowhere, this guy had decided to monopolize said shower.</p><p>credit for prompt goes to inthebackoftheimpala on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Thing After All

Cas was furious. He’d been using the same shower stall every day at the same time for six weeks without any trouble and now, out of nowhere, this guy had decided to monopolize said shower. I mean it’s not like there weren’t any other showers, but that one was better. It had better water pressure and a shelf where you could put your clothes that the others didn’t have, and in Cas’ opinion, good water pressure was the best way to start the day.  
It had been six days now since mystery guy had decided to use his shower and, since then, every morning Cas came in to find that his favourite shower stall was occupied. And he knew it was the same guy every day, he recognized the towel hanging over the curtain. Not that plain blue towels were rare, but what were the chances? Plus, the guy sang in the shower. Sang really well in the shower, not that Cas was going to admit that. So, for the seventh time in as many days, he headed for the shower two stalls to the right and set about preparing for his day.

♦♦♦

The next morning, Cas decided to head to the showers a couple of minutes early in the hopes of getting there before mystery shower man showed up. When he got there, he was pleased to see that his favourite stall was blessedly empty. Yes! He thought, and quickly headed to the sink to brush his teeth before anyone else got here.  
Just as he was about to get into the shower, the door to the shower room opened and Cas stop Tall, green eyes and more freckles than anyone could ever hope to count. He knew he was staring, but for some reason he just couldn’t tear his eyes away. The guy stopped and gave Cas a once-over.  
“Hi, the guy said suddenly, I’m Dean.”  
“Castiel”, he answered shortly, snapping out of the trance-like state he was in.  
“Well good morning Cas, if you don’t mind I’m just gonna –”

The guy pointed to the stall that Cas was just about to get into, and that’s when he saw it. The blue towel. Dean was mystery shower man.  
“Wait!” Cas said quickly, not worrying about how weird this would sound, “You’re the guy who keeps stealing my shower!”  
“Your shower?” Dean questioned sarcastically.  
Cas felt himself blush. “Well not my shower, obviously, but I used it every morning at the same time for weeks and then you suddenly decided to do the same.” Only you always manage to get here before me apparently, Cas thought. 

Dean looked at Cas thoughtfully, seemingly mulling over what he had just said.  
“Well Cas, looks like we’re just gonna have to share.” Dean said, smirking, as he quickly headed to the shower stall. 

Cas stood, rooted to the ground and blushing like he’d never been flirted with before, for a minute until he heard the water start to run. He was getting ready to head for the other shower when Dean stuck his head out from behind the curtain.  
“You know, Dean said, that was a bona fide offer.”

♦♦♦

And if Cas took Dean up on his offer every day for the rest of their college years, and for the rest of their lives for that matter, well that’s a story for another day. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please leave kudos/comments if you did! <3


End file.
